Smokefoot
History In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :In the allegiances, he is listed as Owlpaw's mentor. :Smokefoot appears on a patrol with Oakfur and Owlpaw that had come to take ThunderClan land, and he taunts the ThunderClan patrol after Oakfur does, asking them if they were so desperate for warriors that they needed to train their most useless kits. When Brambleclaw, the leader of the patrol, informs them that they have moved borders, Smokefoot tells him that they will take what should be theirs and they will take more. :ThunderClan attacks, and Smokefoot battles Hollypaw, leaping on top of her and raking his claws against her flank. Graystripe wrestles Smokefoot to the ground and pummels his stomach with thorn sharp claws, and after he yowls in agony, Graystripe releases Smokefoot, letting him run across the border. Dark River :At the Gathering, RiverClan reports that they were forced to evacuate their camp due to a small problem - which is actually Twolegs bothering the Clan, forcing them to make the stream deeper where the Twoleg kits played, in order for them to leave. There are a flurry of questions asked by many cats from some Clans - and one of the cats are Smokefoot, whom pipes up, suggesting that RiverClan should be driven from their territory, due to the possibility that the Twolegs could not leave, forcing RiverClan to leave, and no Clan would give up their territory to them. Outcast : Eclipse :Smokefoot is on patrol with Russetfur and Kinkfur when Russetfur sees Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol trying to get back to the ThunderClan camp. He and the rest of his patrol take them back to the ShadowClan camp. Long Shadows : ''Sunrise :As Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are returning home from seeing Sol, they scent Ivytail, Smokefoot, and his apprentice, Owlpaw, whom are patrolling the area. Though it is not mentioned in this part, later on it is noted that the patrol saw three ThunderClan cats in the area. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Owlpaw, is now a warrior, with the name of Owlclaw. Fading Echoes :Sorreltail is seen swiping at Smokefoot in the battle against ThunderClan, whom is snarling with his claws glistening and teeth bared. Sorreltail rears and falls against him, and their chests clash as Smokefoot rises up to meet Sorreltail's challenge. Sorreltail's hind paws scrabble on Dovepaw, which sends her to help Sorreltail by knocking Smokefoot's paws under him so that he lands with a grunt on his stomach. Sorreltail thanks Dovepaw and then dives on Smokefoot. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :He is with Ratscar, Dawnpelt, Snowbird, Olivenose, and Stoatpaw as Ratscar leads a patrol on the ThunderClan border. As Lionblaze questions the patrol, Ratscar tells him not to bother, because they haven't crossed the scent line, and Smokefoot adds that it is more than the ThunderClan cats can say. :At the Gathering, when the Clan leaders are discussing strange scents on their territory, Smokefoot wrinkles his nose while stating that he found paw prints near their training ground that had a rather foul scent. :Smokefoot is one of the cats chosen to come to the ThunderClan camp to aid them in the final battle against the Dark Forest, along with Snowbird and Oakfur. When Brambleclaw welcomes them to have prey, Smokefoot stifly tells him that they can catch their own. Dovewing warns the patrol that the Dark Forest is attacking, and the ShadowClan patrol, including Smokefoot, turn to face the barrier, their hackles raised. :When Firestar is telling his Clanmates that they trust them to save their Clan, his gaze flickers briefly to Smokefoot, and he adds, "to save all the Clans." As the Clan is preparing for the attack that could come at any minute, Smokefoot asks about the RiverClan and WindClan patrols, to which Firestar replies that they can't wait for them. :When the first attack ends, Smokefoot is seen, shaking out his ragged pelt during Firestar's question. When Stoatpaw comes to the ThunderClan camp to ask for help, Smokefoot darts forward to the apprentice, his eyes flashing with panic. Firestar tells Smokefoot to take his patrol home, as his Clan needs him more than ever, and Smokefoot nods. :Lionblaze and Graystripe, the warriors chosen to help ShadowClan, are followed by Smokefoot and his patrol, who eventually end up ahead of them, and charge into camp. Smokefoot tells Lionblaze that Snaketail needs help, but Lionblaze snaps back at Smokefoot, telling him to aid Snaketail. In the Short Stories and Plays The Clans Decide :He is with Russetfur and Rowanclaw trying to capture two injured RiverClan cats on ShadowClan territory: Pouncetail and Otterheart. The two cats get near the ThunderClan border, where Firestar sees them and offers to take them back to his camp to be treated. The ShadowClan patrol says that they are part of a RiverClan patrol stealing prey, so they are prisoners of ShadowClan, injured or not. Firestar then points out that they stepped just into ThunderClan territory, so he takes them away, and Smokefoot and the others leave grudgingly. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *There has been much confusion over whether Smokefoot is the same cat as Smokepaw, a ShadowClan apprentice who fell off a cliff in ''Dawn. Many people suspected that Smokepaw was mistakenly brought back to life and made into a warrior as Smokefoot, but in the 7th Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky confirmed that Smokepaw and Smokefoot are not the same cat. Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Mentors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters